Shopping Day
by Syalala Lala
Summary: Kumpulan episode pendek keluarga muda Yamanaka. Papa Sai, Mama Ino, dan putra kecil mereka, Inojin. Apa hari libur akan selalu jadi hari yang menyenangkan? / Special thanks to Reina / Birthday fict for Diva / Chap1: Shopping. Chap2: Balloon
1. Shopping Day

"Sudah?"

"Sebentar lagi," jawab wanita yang tengah memoleskan lipstik _merah_ di bibirnya sembari mengamati bayangan dirinya di depan cermin.

Sai, pria yang tadi bertanya, hanya memandang wanita tersebut dengan tatapan heran. Istrinya ini sudah cantik. Kenapa harus berdandan lagi. Mereka kan cuma mau pergi belanja, bukannya pergi pesta.

Ehm.

Apa tadi? Pergi belanja?

Tepat sekali.

Ini adalah hari minggu kelima di bulan Mei. Hari libur yang sudah dijadwalkan pasangan muda itu untuk menjalankan agenda bersama. Lebih tepatnya, Sai diseret Ino untuk menemaninya berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan.

Tidak hanya berdua, tapi juga bersama putra kecil mereka, Yamanaka Inojin, yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongan Sai dan ikut-ikutan memandangi ibunya yang masih asyik berdandan.

Sebenarnya bukan hal baik membawa balita dua setengah tahun pergi belanja. Hal demikian secara tidak langsung telah mengajarkan pola hidup konsumtif pada anak. Tapi lebih tidak baik lagi meninggalkan putra mereka di rumah bersama pengasuh. Begitu prinsip Ino yang tidak mau melepas sedetik pun kesempatan bersama putranya.

Ini juga yang menjadi salah satu alasan Ino berhenti menjadi model sejak mereka menikah. Ino bahkan bersikeras mengurus dan membeli sendiri semua keperluan rumah tangga mereka. Sai menyebutnya sebagai Ratu di rumah mereka.

Sebenarnya pergi belanja bersama adalah momen yang cukup langka mengingat Sai nyaris setiap saat disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai konsultan perencanaan di sebuah biro arsitek ternama. Ketika ada hari libur dan ia tidak kemana-mana seperti saat ini, Ino justru memanfaatkannya dengan mengajak berbelanja secara sepihak.

Sai hanya bisa mengiyakan meski sebenarnya ada tumpukan _draft_ gambar yang harus diserahkan pada klien besok. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Ino memintanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ditolak.

Lagi pula mengantar istri berbelanja adalah salah satu tindakan mulia bukan? Begitu yang dibacanya di buku pemberian Kakashi si dosen mesum, sebagai hadiah pernikahannya.

"Ayo."

Perkataan Ino memutus lamunannya.

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dan Sai membalas senyumnya. Ino mengenakan blus santai berwarna krem cerah dengan kerah lebar yang memperlihatkan sepertiga bahu seksinya, dipadukan celana panjang cokelat yang pas membentuk kaki jenjangnya. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat ekor kuda memberi kesan segar sekaligus mempertegas keindahan leher jenjangnya.

Istrinya ini memang cantik. Sekaligus seksi.

Dua fakta yang terkadang membuat Sai sedikit tidak rela jika orang lain menyadarinya.

Pria yang hanya memakai polo hitam dan denim gelap panjang itu kemudian menyerahkan Inojin pada istrinya lalu berjalan bersama menuju garasi. Tak lupa ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk kedua _blonde_ kesayangannya lalu menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyalakan mesinnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, jaguar hitam itu meluncur membelah jalanan Konoha menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di tengah kota.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _My first SaiIno Family_

 _ **SHOPPING DAY  
** Hanya penggal episode keluarga muda Yamanaka saat berbelanja keperluan rumah tangga. Hari yang melelahkan atau menggembirakan?_

 _Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Terinspirasi dari review-nya Kak Rei  
Birthday fic for Adiva Nindya_

 _ **Rate T**_ _+  
_ _ **belom 13 tahun belom boleh baca**_

 _AU,_ _ **OOC!**_ _TYPO, EYD?_ _ **RUSH  
**_ _flat, mainstream, daily life, non-baku_

 **ditulis hanya untuk hiburan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aburame Departement Store tidak begitu ramai akhir bulan seperti ini. Tak banyak orang berlalu lalang meski ini hari libur. Setidaknya begitulah kesan yang didapat keluarga muda Yamanaka yang baru tiba di sana beberapa menit lalu.

Mula-mula mereka menuju deretan peralatan cuci dan bersih-bersih.

Ino berjalan paling depan. Wanita itu sudah asyik celingak-celinguk di antara deretan rak-rak. Katanya, ia ingin mengganti pengharum ruangan di ruang keluarga sebab sudah bosan dengan aroma lavender dan ingin mencoba _floral mint_.

Tiga langkah di belakangnya, Sai mengikuti sambil mendekap Inojin dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya mendorong keranjang belanja.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka melintas rombongan keluarga muda berambut merah. Seorang ayah, ibu muda beserta tiga anaknya yang hiperaktif. Anak paling kecil duduk di kereta belanja sementara kakak-kakaknya ribut berceloteh di kanan kiri ibunya.

Sai sempat memperhatikan keluarga tersebut hingga lenyap di ujung lorong.

Ramai, pikirnya dalam hati.

Pria itu kemudian dikejutkan dengan sikap Inojin yang berada di gendongannya. Putranya yang biasanya tenang itu tiba-tiba menggerakkan tangan menunjuk-nunjuk keranjang belanja.

Sai segera paham.

Rupanya setelah melihat 'teman' seusianya tadi, Inojin jadi ingin mencoba duduk di keranjang. Ayah muda itu kemudian mendudukkan Inojin di keranjang. Wajah pucat Inojin berubah cerah. Balita itu kelihatan sangat menikmati pengalaman barunya. Sai ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama.

Ino yang akhirnya selesai memilih produk baru untuk pengharum ruangan dan mendekati mereka untuk meletakkan belanjaan di keranjang, tiba-tiba menjerit kencang.

Sai terkejut.

Inojin bahkan terbengong menatap ibunya.

Ino menjerit lagi satu kali.

Dalam sekejap, mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung dengan cepat. Ino menyambar Inojin dengan kilat dari keranjang belanja yang dipegang Sai. Inojin menangis karena kaget sementara Ino mundur beberapa langkah sambil melempar tatapan galak pada Sai.

Kali ini, hanya Sai yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang.

Hoo.

Bagus sekali, ia sudah terlihat seperti penjahat sekarang.

Menyadari putranya menangis, Ino segera bertindak cepat. Ibu muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan dahinya di dahi Inojin dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan lembut. Ajaib, tangis Inojin langsung berhenti seolah perlakuan ibunya barusan adalah jaminan keselamatan dunia akhirat.

Sai masih berdiri diam di tempatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak paham apa kesalahannya ketika Ino melempar tatapan galak sekali lagi.

"Jangan menaruh anak kita di keranjang belanja," tukas Ino sambil mendekap erat putranya. Inojin yang sudah berhenti menangis bahkan ikut-ikutan ibunya melempar tatapan tajam pada sang ayah.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka mulai kasak-kusuk.

Setengah mati, Sai berusaha menahan diri agar tidak semakin keki. Pria itu bertanya sambil mencoba tetap tenang, "Kenapa? Tadi ada keluarga muda yang melakukan hal serupa."

"Jangan ikut-ikutan," sergah Ino cepat.

Sai masih tidak mengerti. Seluruh pikiran logisnya tak juga menemukan alasan mengapa mendudukkan putra mereka di keranjang belanja adalah hal terlarang. Karena itu ia tetap bertanya.

"Karena?"

Ino masih menatap galak suaminya. Dua detik kemudian ia mendengus. "Nanti Inojin bisa diculik. Begitu yang sering kulihat di drama-drama televisi."

Berikutnya, Ino sudah melenggang cantik sambil menggendong Inojin dan meninggalkan Sai beserta penonton yang masih _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu dan yang dilakukan Sai hanya mengikuti kemana Ino pergi sembari mendorong keranjang belanja mereka.

Percayalah, semenjak insiden keranjang belanja yang berakhir dengan tidak elit, pikiran Sai sudah tak lagi berada di sana. Inojin sudah digendong Mamanya. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dilakukannya selain mengawasi mereka sambil mendorong kereta belanja.

Sebagai gantinya, kepalanya malah memikirkan hal lain, terutama _file-file_ gambar proyek yang akan diminta kliennya. Sementara di depannya, Ino tengah asyik memilah-milah gelas cantik di deretan rak dengan sangat lama. Oh, padahal hanya sebuah gelas.

"Unyu ya, Pa?" Ino bertanya tiba-tiba meminta pendapatnya.

Sayang, pikiran Sai masih terpusat pada _file_ gambarnya. Ia hanya bergumam tanpa sadar, "Hn."

"Beneran unyu kan?"

"Hn," gumam Sai sekedarnya.

Ino berdecak. Wanita itu tahu, Sai sedang tidak memperhatikannya.

"Pa?"

Kali ini Ino menyikut lengan Sai, meminta atensi suaminya.

Sai yang kemudian tersadar segera menghela napas. Ia menatap sejenak gelas ungu yang disodorkan tepat di depannya. "Ya," jawabnya sekenanya.

Ino tersenyum senang. "Bagus yang ini atau yang ini?" tanyanya bersemangat. Wanita itu menunjuk gelas kuning di rak sebagai rival gelas ungu di tangannya.

Sai terdiam sebentar. Sebagian kepalanya masih memikirkan _draft_ yang tertinggal di laptop rumahnya, dan sejujurnya ia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk memilih gelas dengan warna-warni cerah seperti ini.

Sebelum Sai menentukan pilihan, tiba-tiba sudut matanya mengangkap gelas di ujung rak yang menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Yang ini." Sai menunjuk gelas hitam dengan garis horizontal merah di pojokan.

Ino yang melihat itu melengos. "Ah, Papa _nggak_ asyik," gerutunya.

"Papapa da acik."

Hah?

Apa barusan?

Sai yang sudah menemukan kembali _mood_ -nya nyaris melongo menyaksikan putra satu-satunya―yang biasanya tenang dan tak banyak tingkah—kini mengikuti gaya Mamanya. Jari mungil Inojin telah menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya dengan gerakan mencemooh.

"Huh. Da acik, da acik."

Oh, sepertinya Sai memang harus bersabar.

Apalagi ketika kemudian Ino tertawa melihat interaksi mereka. Tawa Ino tentu saja memancing Inojin untuk ikut tertawa. Pasangan ibu-anak _blonde_ itu kompak menertawakannya.

Sai menghela napas.

Baiklah. Setelah menjadi penjahat, sekarang ia menjadi bahan tertawaan.

Sekali lagi, Sai harus sabar―dan tetap tersenyum―walau lumayan susah.

"Atau malah yang ini ya?" Ino sudah menghentikan tawanya dan kembali asyik memilih gelas.

"Inojin suka yang mana?" Ibu muda itu mengajak putranya berkomunikasi.

Bola mata Inojin berputar-putar lucu, menatap gelas pilihan ibunya bergantian. Jemari mungilnya diletakkan di dagu membentuk pose berpikir—persis seperti seseorang. Ino heran dari mana putranya meniru pose seperti itu.

"Biru atau ungu?" Ino kembali bertanya.

Di luar dugaan.

Alih-alih memilih gelas yang disodorkan Ino, tangan mungil Inojin justru menunjuk gelas yang tadi dipegang ayahnya.

"Hitam?" ujar Ino heran. Wanita cantik itu melirik suaminya yang masih tampak keki karena putranya tak berkompromi. Bagaimana tidak? Sedetik lalu menertawakan, detik berikutnya mencemooh, detik berikutnya lagi mendukung.

"Tam tam." Inojin mengangguk-angguk bersemangat lalu menunjuk _polo shirt_ hitam ayahnya. "Papapa~"

Ino yang melihat itu kembali tertawa. "Hahahahaha. Benar-benar ayah dan anak."

Komentar Ino barusan tiba-tiba membuat hati Sai menghangat. Untuk alasan yang sama, suram di wajahnya pun jua hilang dan berganti dengan senyum tipis.

"Tapi maaf saja ya," Ino menatap suami dan putranya bergantian dengan raut jenaka, "aku lebih suka yang ini."

Sang Ratu telah memberi titah. Gelas ungu hasil setengah jam memilih itu tentu akan berpindah ke keranjang belanjaan mereka sebentar lagi. Begitu yang dipikir Sai.

Pria itu mengangguk tak keberatan. Namun ia hanya bisa membulatkan obsidian gelapnya ketika Ino dengan santainya mengembalikan gelas ungu―yang sudah dipilih susah payah—tadi ke atas rak, lalu melenggang cantik menuju deretan mangkok.

Tidak habis pikir, pria itu segera menyusul istrinya sambil mendorong keranjang belanja mereka.

"Tidak jadi?" tanyanya pada Ino.

Ino asyik membolak-balik mangkok hitam di tangannya dan hanya merespons singkat, "Hm?"

"Tidak jadi beli?"

"Apanya?"

"Gelas ungu tadi."

"Hah?" Ino masih meneliti mangkok hitam di tangannya hingga lima detik lalu meletakkannya kembali di rak. "Tidak," gelengnya mantap.

Jawaban barusan membuat Sai gagal paham.

Bukankah Ino sudah menghabiskan waktu lama untuk memilih-milih? Lantas kenapa tidak jadi beli? Oh, ini pasti bukan masalah harga.

Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi Sai bisa membelikan Ino satu truk gelas serupa jika wanita itu menginginkannya. Lalu kenapa tidak dibeli? Tentu bukan karena ia dan Inojin tidak menyukai gelas tadi 'kan?

Alhasil pria itu bertanya karena penasaran.

"Kenapa tidak jadi beli gelasnya?"

Ino hanya mengangkat alis sebentar dan kembali asyik memilih mangkok berikutnya. "Aku kan tidak bilang mau beli," tukasnya santai.

Semacam ada palu imajiner menghantam kepala Sai.

"Aku hanya ingin lihat-lihat saja tadi," lanjut Ino lagi. "Habis gelasnya unyu sih."

Dan jawaban ini sukses membuat Sai _sweatdrop_ yang ketiga kali.

Yah.

Beginilah wanita kalau belanja.

.

.

.

.

Kali ini mereka tiba di deretan makanan. Ino terlihat sangat antusias memilih bahan makanan kemasan maupun yang masih segar. Wanita itu memilih dengan sangat teliti sebelum memasukkannya ke keranjang belanja.

Sai yang melihatnya sampai tidak habis pikir. Namun ia mencoba maklum karena dirinya pun juga begitu jika berurusan dengan desain gambar, maket, atau material bangunan.

Pria itu mengerutkan kening saat melihat Inojin tiba-tiba menarik baju ibunya berkali-kali. Ino yang tadinya asyik memilih, segera menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap putranya sebentar.

Detik berikutnya, wanita itu mengeluarkan botol susu dari dalam tas tangannya dan langsung disambut Inojin dengan senang. Berikutnya, Ino juga mengeluarkan biskuit balita untuk cemilan dan bungkusan kecil tisu basah. Semua dilakukan dengan cekatan dan menggunakan satu tangan.

Sai selalu takjub akan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Ino. Pun kali ini.

Bagaimana mungkin semua benda-benda itu muat dalam tas tangan Ino yang sekecil itu. Sementara Sai tahu, Ino tentu tidak pernah melupakan kotak _make up_. Di dalam tas kecil itu tentu juga ada ponsel, dompet besar, dan entah benda apa lagi. Masih ditambah botol susu, tisu basah dan biskuit balita cemilan.

Sudah seperti kantung doraemon saja.

Sai bahkan tidak tahu teknik apa yang digunakan Ino untuk melakukan semuanya—hal-hal yang dilakukan seorang ibu pada anaknya—sambil tetap terlihat anggun dan cantik. Setiap gerakannya selalu mempesona.

Hanya ada satu kesimpulan: wanita memang makhluk yang luar biasa.

Pria itu segera menghentikan pemikirannya saat melihat Ino menjatuhkan suatu benda ketika mengambil sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya.

Sai dengan sigap membungkuk, memungutkan benda yang terjatuh. Tidak banyak, hanya sebungkus tisu kering dan sebuah nota pemesanan barang seharga 12,000 yen.

Eh?

Alis hitam Sai segera berkerut. Ino membeli sesuatu?

Dari tanggal yang tertera, sepertinya barang itu dipesan sejak minggu lalu dan belum diambil. Sai tidak mengerti kode barang yang dibeli Ino, ataupun toko tempat membelinya.

Ketika ia bangkit menegakkan punggung dan bermaksud menyerahkannya pada Ino, istrinya itu tampak terkejut dan cepat-cepat merebut nota tadi dari tangannya.

Ino bahkan melempar tatapan menuduh. "Lihat ya?"

Sai mengangkat alis dan memasang wajah inosen. "Lihat apa?"

Ino melirik benda di tangannya seolah menunjukkan benda yang dimaksud. "Pasti lihat kan?" desak Ino.

"Tidak," Sai menggeleng.

"Benar?" Ino masih menatap curiga.

Sai mengangguk mantap. _Tidak salah_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Ino masih menatapnya beberapa saat hingga akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega. Wanita itu segera memasukkan kembali notanya ke dalam tas lalu melenggang cantik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan meneruskan acara belanjanya.

Sai ganti menarik napas.

Ia turut melangkahkan kaki menyusul istrinya sembari bertanya dalam hati.

 _Memangnya apa yang dibeli Ino?_

.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berikutnya, mereka sudah berada di antara pernak-pernik rumah tangga. Macam-macam vas bunga, lukisan, gantungan, dan hiasan beraneka rupa tersedia di sana.

Namun benda-benda itu sudah tidak menarik lagi bagi Sai. Pria itu justru memandangi langit-langit _store_ dengan tatapan bosan sembari membuat hipotesa-hipotesa tentang arsitektur gedung tersebut demi membunuh kesuntukan.

"Ayo pulang."

Hn?

"Ayo pulang."

Suara itu terdengar sekali lagi.

Sai menolehkan kepalanya. Rupanya Ino sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan mengulang kalimatnya dengan ekspresi tak sabar, "Ayo pulang, Pa."

Ini dia kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak tadi. Ibarat wahyu dari surga dan membuat Sai—yang diam-diam melirik jam tangan berkali-kali sedari tadi―seolah selamat dari bara kebosanan.

Tapi sebenarnya Sai agak heran juga. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Dilihat dari _mood_ -nya, Sai yakin Ino masih sanggup memutari departement store ini hingga sekian jam lagi.

"Inojin mengantuk," jelas Ino yang mengerti tatapan heran Sai. Wanita itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Inojin yang membenamkan kepala di bahu ibunya.

Sai mengangguk mengerti. Pria itu segera membawa keranjang belanjanya ke kasir dan menuntaskan pembayaran. Setelah itu, ia segera mengambil mobil, memindahkan belanjaan mereka, lalu bersama-sama meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baru tujuh ratus meter melaju, mobil kembali berhenti. Rupanya Ino bermaksud mampir sebentar ke salah satu toko. Ia meminta Sai menunggu saja di mobil dan berpesan berkali-kali agar tidak keluar satu langkah pun.

Jika ingatan Sai tidak salah, ini adalah toko yang sama dengan yang tertera di nota belanja Ino. Dari dalam mobil, ia hanya bisa mengintip dan menerka-nerka benda ajaib apa yang dibeli Ino di dalam sana. Plus kenapa pula harus dirahasiakan darinya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Ino muncul membawa bungkusan cantik.

Sai tidak bisa menebak isinya karena warna kotaknya yang pekat. Ia membukakan pintu mobil dari dalam. "Sudah selesai?"

"Yap."

Ino melongokkan kepala. Katanya sebelum masuk mobil, "Kita makan di rumah saja ya, Pa. Ini sudah waktunya bobo siang untuk Inojin."

Sai tidak keberatan.

Wanita itu masuk mobil. Sai menatap Inojin yang sempat terbangun dalam pelukan Ino. Balita _blonde_ itu langsung memalingkan wajah begitu bertatapan dengan ayahnya dan semakin membenamkan kepala di dada ibunya.

Ino tertawa melihatnya dan Sai lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Wanita bermarga Yamanaka itu kemudian membetulkan posisi duduknya lalu meletakkan bungkusan misteriusnya di tempat yang aman. Sekali lagi, Sai tersenyum kecut. Ino tentu menyadari tatapan penasaran Sai dan sengaja menaruh bungkusan itu di daerah yang tak terjangkau oleh tangannya.

Benar-benar duo _blonde_ yang kompak sekali menjahilinya.

Akhirnya Sai memilih mengusap kepala pirang putranya yang masih membenamkan diri dalam pelukan ibunya. Sai sedikit berterima kasih, karena berkat kantuk putranya, Ino menyudahi acara belanja mereka.

"Dia mudah sekali menurut padamu," Sai berkata pada Ino. "Dia bahkan langsung menganggapku penjahat jika kau bersikap begitu. Seolah-olah aku musuh sungguhan baginya." Pria itu teringat kejadian kereta dorong tadi.

Ino tertawa kecil. Ia ikut membelai kepala Inojin yang sudah kembali terlelap dengan penuh sayang. "Mungkin ... karena dia jarang bertemu denganmu?"

Gerakan Sai terhenti. Kalimat ringan barusan seperti menohoknya.

Dua detik kemudian, gerakan Ino yang bermaksud memasang _seat belt_ ganti terhenti. Tangannya sudah digenggam oleh pria yang menikahinya empat tahun lalu.

"Maafkan aku."

Ino terdiam di tempat.

Sai menatap istrinya tepat di kedua matanya.

"Aku ... kurang memperhatikan kalian."

Kalimat ini diucapkannya sungguh-sungguh.

Sai sadar dirinya tidak selalu bisa memberikan cukup waktu untuk keluarga kecilnya. Kesibukannya di biro konsultan benar-benar menyita sebagian besar waktunya.

Belanja bersama seperti ini telah membuatnya melihat langsung bagaimana Ino dengan sangat telaten mengurus beragam keperluan rumah tangga mereka hingga detail terkecil. Termasuk bagaimana Ino dengan teliti memilihkan tahu terbaik, makanan kesukaannya.

Ini mengingatkannya saat awal-awal mereka berumah tangga. Ketika itu, Ino juga yang rajin memilihkan pakaian, jam tangan, tas dan sepatu untuknya.

Pada dasarnya, Sai adalah tipe laki-laki simpel yang lebih tertarik berlama-lama mengamati struktur rangka bangunan dan menggambar desain gedung daripada semenit berdiri di depan cermin. Tak heran, delapan puluh lima persen penampilannya saat ini adalah hasil sulapan Yamanaka Ino.

Ino memang istri serba bisa yang luar biasa.

Dan wanita pemilik bola mata biru itu kini tengah balas menatap tatapan sepasang obsidiannya. Wanita itu juga menarik tangan Sai yang menggenggamnya dan membawanya ke wajah Sai. Jemari halus itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Kau ayah yang baik," Ino berucap lembut. "Kalian punya banyak kesamaan tahu. Sama-sama suka warna hitam, suka pura-pura tenang padahal sebenarnya banyak komentar," wanita itu mengambil jeda, "dan suka sok pemikir." Ino tersenyum padanya.

Sai tidak melepaskan tatapannya dari Ino.

Jemari lentik Ino kini mengusap pipinya dan terhenti di rahangnya.

"Inojin hanya suka mengerjai Papanya," Ino berkata lagi, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. "Buktinya, dia tidak rewel sama sekali kan sewaktu digendong olehmu tadi."

"Maaf, aku malah mengajakmu berlibur ke supermarket," bisiknya. "Lain kali, kita bisa pergi liburan dan piknik bertiga."

Ino berniat menarik tangannya namun Sai menahannya. Membiarkan jemari itu berada di wajahnya dan menyalurkan kehangatan lebih lama.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," katanya tulus.

Ino telah menebak semua isi hatinya dengan tepat. Sekaligus menghapus kegundahannya dan menghangatkannya dalam sekejap.

Tanpa melepas tatapannya, tangan kiri Sai membelai poni Ino sebelum menyibaknya. Detik berikutnya, ia tidak menahan diri untuk membawa wajahnya mendekat. Bola mata _aquamarine_ Ino perlahan memejam seiring terhapusnya jarak di antara mereka.

Sedikit lagi.

Namun tidak semua berjalan mulus.

"Argh!"

Seruan pertama terdengar. Menyusul jerit berikutnya.

"Papa!" Ino berseru panik dan menatap cemas suaminya yang mendadak terbatuk.

Oho, rupanya Inojin yang pura-pura tidur telah mencengkeram jahil leher Sai. Yah, memang benar kata Ino. Inojin _hanya_ suka mengerjai Papanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELOM END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A.N** :

Hiks ga nyangka nulis fic family begini versi AU. Pas daku lagi UKK pulak. But I can't help myself :'(

Ini pertama kalinya aku memakai karakter chibi Inojin, dan pertama kali juga nulis interaksi fisik ala pasangan muda sampai sejauh itu (lirik Omake). Mengingat Lala yang selama ini cuma sanggup nulis adegan romens sebatas pelukan, mohon dimaafkan yah kalau kaku, _flat_ dan mungkin _rush_. Hiks aku belum nyicipi hidup berkeluarga soalnya #hoi

Dengan segala kekurangan fic ini, semoga tetep terhibur :* :* :*

All thanks to Kak Rei! Berkat review-nya di Flora, aku jadi terinspirasi hihi. Jika Ino dan Inojin adalah warna-warni dalam hidup Sai, maka Kak Rei adalah warna-warni juga dalam hidup Lala :3

Dan selamat ulang tahun untuk Diva! Sukses, bahagia, dan tercapai semua cita-cita yah baby~

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca. Kritik/saran selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka ^.^)/

Seperti biasa, Omake-nya rada 'nakal' lho. Otakku sedang geser saat nulis ini. Hayoo yang belum 13 tahun, belum boleh baca XD

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka perlahan-lahan, disusul kepala pirang yang menyembul di baliknya. Sosok berkepala pirang itu tersenyum mendapati suaminya masih tampak khusyuk dengan benda elektronik kotak di atas tempat tidur mereka.

Wanita itu mendekat perlahan.

"Sayang~ ..." panggilnya dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Akan tetapi sayang seribu sayang, panggilan Ino sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. Bahkan gaun tidur tipis yang memperlihatkan _lingerie_ seksi di baliknya tetap tidak sanggup membuat suami tampannya menoleh ke arahnya.

Sabar.

Dalam hal ini, Yamanaka Ino memang harus ekstra bersabar.

Ia baru saja selesai memastikan Inojin tidur nyenyak di kamar sebelah dan berniat memberi kejutan dengan _lingerie_ baru yang sudah dipesannya sejak minggu lalu pada suaminya, tapi ia―nyaris selalu—mendapat respons seperti ini.

Tidak, Ino tidak akan mundur dengan mudah. Ini adalah kesempatan langka mengingat suami menyebalkannya ini sering bepergian mengurus proyeknya. Wanita cantik itu kembali mengumpulkan niat setelah berhasil menyabarkan diri.

"Ngambek ya?" Ino sengaja duduk dan mengambil tempat tepat di samping suaminya.

Bukan tanpa alasan Ino menanyakan ini. Semenjak pulang belanja, atau lebih tepatnya semenjak insiden 'cengkeram leher di mobil', Sai memang tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Makan siang hingga makan malam dilaluinya dalam diam. Selebihnya, pria itu tidak lepas dari studionya sampai jam tidur seperti saat ini.

Namun jangan berharap pria itu akan berbaring atau tertidur. Sai bahkan punya meja kecil khusus untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya di atas tempat tidur seperti sekarang.

"Ssssshh~ ..." usik Ino meminta perhatian.

Sai masih tak bergeming. Pria itu masih terlihat serius dengan benda kotak menyebalkan berlambang kulit jeruk di belakangnya.

Ino tahu, suaminya ini selalu fokus dengan pekerjaan. Tidak tergoyahkan oleh apa pun. Tidak teralihkan oleh apa pun. Bahkan pemandangan yang bagaimana pun. Juga suara yang _seperti apa pun_.

Tapi ... berbeda halnya dengan sentuhan.

Ino sangat tahu hal itu. Kini ia mulai menjalankan aksinya. Jemarinya lah yang mula-mula bergerak mengambil langkah, menyentuh lembut lengan Sai.

Jika Yamanaka Ino berniat membuat suaminya menotisnya, maka ia sungguh telah berhasil. Baru begitu saja, konsentrasi Sai sudah menguap 10%.

"Sayang~" Ino telah merapat dan menyandarkan kepala pirangnya di bahu kiri suaminya.

Jika tidak sedang di hadapan Inojin, mereka memang tidak memanggil dengan sebutan Papa Mama.

Jemari Ino kembali membelai lengan pucat Sai dengan sangat lambat dan membuat konsentrasi Sai hilang 20%. Namun pria itu masih saja tidak merespons.

"Beneran ngambek?" Ino mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan lamat.

Kepala pirang yang bertumpu di bahu tegap Sai, kini bergerak-gerak perlahan. Mengirim stimulus-stimulus tersendiri bagi si pemilik bahu.

"Hn ..." terdengar respons pertama sang suami.

Umpan telah ditangkap. Ino tak membuang waktu untuk segera meneruskan taktik nomor duanya.

"Apanya yang 'hn'?" Kali ini Ino bertanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Hidung mancungnya telah menyentuh kulit leher Sai dan itu sukses menghilangkan nyaris 30% konsentrasi prianya.

Obsidian Sai memejam sebentar. Lalu terbuka. Pria itu balas melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu istrinya. Bermaksud menahan pergerakan Ino agar tidak lebih jauh lagi.

Ia sudah bilang tadi bukan? Besok ia harus menyerahkan _draft_ gambar proyek pada kliennya. Itu artinya, ia benar-benar harus menyelesaikan kerjaannya malam ini.

Namun Ino justru semakin membenamkan hidungnya di leher Sai. Secara sadar, Sai memperkirakan konsentrasinya tercabut 35%.

Sebelum Sai sempat mengantisipasi, jemari nakal Ino bahkan mulai menelusur baju atasnya bagian dada. Sementara tangannya yang lain meraba daerah perut.

Ck. Tidak bisa.

Ia menahan tubuh Ino sekali lagi. Namun Ino masih bisa menggerakkan kepalanya hingga makin menempel di lehernya―dan diakuinya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri yang dinikmatinya.

Tak ingin semakin terprovokasi sementara _file_ kerjaannya menunggu untuk segera disetor, Sai menarik kepalanya menjauh dengan sisa-sisa konsentrasi yang tinggal 54%.

Namun sekali lagi, Ino jauh lebih sigap.

Ia menahan gerakan suaminya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas telah menekan tengkuk suaminya sebelum bergerak menjauh dan memperdalam sentuhan lehernya. Tak ketinggalan, tangan kiri Ino bergerak menahan punggung suaminya agar lebih merapat.

Sai tidak sanggup berpikir. Tangan kanan Ino telah menyentuh rahangnya dan menghadapkan paksa wajah mereka.

Bibirnya menyentuh dahi mulus Ino. Ia bisa mencium wangi aroma helaian pirang yang selalu membuatnya mabuk kepayang.

Bagian tubuhnya yang lain bahkan merasakan sentuhan halus, lembab, dan menggairahkan. Rupanya bibir Ino yang menyentuh lehernya mulai membentuk tanda.

Sekejap, konsentrasi Sai merosot drastis hingga tinggal 19,87%.

"Ino ..." Susah payah, ia berbisik lirih. Tangan kirinya masih berusaha menahan tubuh istrinya yang semakin rapat sementara tangan kanannya menggapai laptopnya. "Besok _file_ -ku ..."

Kalimat Sai terhenti karena Ino sudah lebih dulu membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas. Laptopnya bahkan ditutup paksa dan didorong menjauh hingga jatuh bersama meja khususnya ke bawah tempat tidur.

Tidak.

Sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

Udara di sekitarnya memanas secara tiba-tiba.

Sesak. Mendadak sesak. Terutama sesuatu di bawah sana. Dan akan terus semakin sesak jika ia hanya berdiam saja.

Lima menit berikutnya, terdengar suara pukulan ringan dan decapan.

Ino telah memukul dada suaminya yang sudah mengambil alih kuasa dan tidak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Saat Ino sudah nyaris mati kehabisan napas, barulah Sai melepasnya. Dan saat Ino masih susah payah mengatur napas, ia mendengar bisikan di telinganya.

"Bukan hanya Inojin yang butuh perhatianmu. Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

Tubuh Ino menegang sejenak.

Ia tahu maksud kalimat suaminya. Seharusnya ia memang tidak cari gara-gara dengan pria seperti suaminya ini. Tipikal pemburu yang sulit dipancing, namun tak akan melepas buruannya begitu berhasil terpancing. Tapi tak apa. Toh, Ino memang menyukainya.

Berbeda lagi dengan yang tengah dipikirkan Sai.

Pria itu jelas dendam sekali dengan rentetan kejadian menyebalkan yang terjadi seharian tadi. Sekarang, ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Terlebih, Ino tampak seratus kali lebih seksi malam ini.

Mungkin ia akan menyaingi banyaknya anggota keluarga rambut merah sialan tadi di supermarket yang membuatnya jadi seperti penjahat. Pokoknya ia akan membalas semuanya.

Jika tadi pagi hingga siang ia sudah dibuat pegal-pegal demi menemani wanitanya itu berbelanja, maka tak ada salahnya jika malam ini ia kembali pegal-pegal. Ia akan membuktikan, bahwa ia tidak hanya ayah yang baik. Tapi juga suami yang menakjubkan.

Ehm! Memangnya _suami menakjubkan_ itu yang seperti apa? ._.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OWARI  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lala: Jadi, _shopping_ itu melelahkan atau menggembirakan?  
Ino: Menyenangkan!  
Inojin: Um ... Papapa da acik!  
Sai: Menggairahkan #plak

* * *

Suka keluarga ini? Yuk join grup FB-nya: **Yamanaka Family (Root and Flower)** :D **  
**


	2. Balloon

**xxx**

* * *

 **[bonus chapter]**

 **BALLOON  
** Yamanaka Inojin sedang senang-senangnya bermain balon. Hm, memang apa asyiknya bermain balon? Kenapa sang Papa dan Mama harus ikut serta?

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**  
murni hanya untuk hiburan

ini **rated-T** yaa alias **13+**

 _AU,_ _ **OOC**_ _, marriage life, mainstream  
nggak baku, terinspirasi dari beberapa meme_

 _ **simple fanfiction**_ **untuk Reina, Diva,  
dan teman-teman semua :***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Wajah pucat balita _blonde_ itu tampak serius saat mendongak. Mata biru bundarnya berputar penasaran memandangi benda unik yang melayang-layang di atas kepalanya.

Genggaman jari-jari kecilnya mengerat. Ia mencoba menggerak-gerakkan pemberat bulat di tangannya ke berbagai arah, namun benda aneh itu masih saja melayang bebas di atasnya. Sorot mata penasarannya kini berubah menjadi tatapan kesal bercampur selidik.

 _Kenapa mainan barunya ini betah sekali di atas sana sih?  
_  
Tawa kecil terdengar samar dari arah belakang, menyusul sebuah panggilan sayang. "Inojin, lihat sini, _Honey_ ~"

Masih menggenggam erat mainannya, balita laki-laki itu memutar seluruh tubuh kecilnya ke asal suara. Tatapan kesalnya segera berubah cerah saat mendapati sosok wanita―dengan warna rambut dan mata sama persis dengannya—yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Seolah terhipnotis, balita itu ikut tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino tergelak senang melihat senyum putranya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya persuasif. "Pegang balonnya dan lihat Mama, oke?"

Sekali lagi, putranya telah terhipnotis. Jari-jari mungilnya menggenggam tali balon erat-erat sementara mata birunya menatap penuh perhatian pada sang Mama.

" _Good boy_!" Ino berseru senang, memuji Inojin yang cepat tanggap. Kamera _mirrorless_ -nya sudah siap di tangan dan aba-aba mulai terdengar. "Satu, dua, tiga!"

CEKREK

" _Very good_!" Jempol Ino teracung puas. Ia jadi semakin bersemangat usai memeriksa hasil jepretannya di layar. "Satu kali lagi ya, Jagoan Mama!"

Inojin, sang putra satu-satunya, seolah mengerti maksud Ino dan kembali berpose sok keren—tubuh kecilnya menyandar dinding dengan tangan bersedekap di depan dada sembari memegang ujung tali balon.

Tak ayal, Ino jadi makin kegirangan. "Bagus! Terus seperti itu, _Honey_!" Ia kembali memosisikan kameranya. "Satu~ dua~ tiiigaa~!"

CEKREK CEKREK

Bunyi _shutter_ kamera terdengar susul menyusul.

Ohoho, tentu saja ini bukan semata-mata karena slogan meme yang populer di kalangan penggila kamera "Ganteng dikit, cekrek. Ganteng banyak, cekrek-cekrek". Bukan pula gara-gara meme "Menatap masa depan". Yah, meskipun Ino dengan narsisnya yakin jika putranya memang ganteng dan akan bermasa depan cerah.

Tapi tidak, ini semua sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ino untuk mendokumentasikan setiap hal kecil dari perkembangan putra satu-satunya. Wanita pirang itu menganut prinsip bahwa setiap momen hanya akan terjadi satu kali seumur hidup. Tak akan bisa terulang lagi.

Karena itulah, nyaris dalam setiap kesempatan selalu ia manfaatkan untuk diabadikan melalui kamera. Seperti saat ini, Ino tertawa-tawa menyaksikan putranya yang tengah penasaran dengan mainan barunya, sambil sesekali memotret gerak-gerik Inojin.

Ino memang dulunya seorang mantan model. Tak heran jika wanita _blonde_ itu hobi sekali berurusan dengan kamera seperti ini.

Ibu muda itu tersenyum puas usai mengambil beberapa gambar. Kini, iris _aqua_ -nya ganti melirik pada direksi lain. Tepatnya pada sosok tampan yang masih duduk tenang di atas sofa tak jauh dari mereka. Seorang pria berambut gelap dengan kulit pucat yang terlihat fokus dan serius dengan benda elektroniknya. Tampak sama sekali tak terusik dengan keseruan yang dilakukan Ino dan putranya.

Mata biru Yamanaka Ino berputar.

Jujur saja, Ino seringkali merasa gemas pada benda elektronik kotak favorit suaminya tersebut. Benda menyebalkan itu selalu saja menempeli tuannya tak peduli tempat dan waktu. Entah pagi, siang, atau malam. Entah di ruang tamu, ruang tengah, studio, teras, atau kamar. Ino bahkan beberapa kali sempat memergoki suaminya berendam di _bathtub_ sembari khusyuk mengerjakan sesuatu pada laptopnya.

Sejak Ino bangun tidur pagi tadi, benda itu pula yang dilihatnya lebih dulu menempeli suaminya dan tak terpisahkan hingga detik ini.

Hah, padahal kan ini hari libur dan tidak sedang di kantor. Lalu apa enaknya terus-terusan memandang layar? Memangnya tidak bosan bermain laptop 24 jam? Lebih asyik juga main balon dengan Inojin _._

Begitu bunyi pemikiran Ino.

Namun wanita cantik itu tetap mencoba mafhum. Ia memilih berbalik dan meneruskan adegan main balon bersama putranya. Sementara sang suami, Sai, masih saja terlihat tenang dan tak terganggu sama sekali.

Hm, hari libur yang tentram dan damai, eh?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bohong.  
_  
Jelas saja itu kebohongan besar. Dan yang mengetahuinya memang hanya Sai. Sebab tepat setelah Ino berbalik, pria itu ganti menarik napas dan mencuri pandang ke arah dua sosok pirang yang tampak begitu asyik berduaan.

Sai menarik napas lagi. Inojin memang sedang suka-sukanya bermain balon. Itu adalah balon yang kemarin dibelikan Ino sepulang dari taman bermain khusus batita.

"Lihat, kebetulan sekali 'kan aku dapat barang bagus?" pamer Ino saat itu dan membuat dahi pucat Sai berkerut.

 _Barang bagus?_

Sai baru tahu kalau definisi barang bagus menurut Ino—selain aneka baju, tas, dan sepatu―adalah balon lucu berbentuk babi ungu. Dan oh, ternyata tidak hanya satu.

Sai masih terdiam sementara mata hitamnya menatap penuh selidik pada balon-balon plastik aneka warna dalam genggaman Ino. Empat detik kemudian barulah ia bersuara, "Apa itu tidak berbahaya?"

Ino tertawa. Ia menjentikkan jarinya ringan. "Tenang saja, Sayang. Ini bukan material yang mudah bocor atau meletus kok. Penjualnya sudah menjaminnya." Mata biru Ino ganti berbinar kala memandangi balon-balon kebanggannya. "Lagi pula bahannya ringan. Tidak akan membahayakan Inojin," tambahnya semangat.

Sai masih menatap balon-balon itu beberapa saat lamanya hingga akhirnya mengangguk mafhum. Ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada istrinya. Dan mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan membawa kumpulan balon tersebut.

Hanya saja, Sai tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari libur. Salah satu hari langka di mana Sai bisa bersantai di akhir pekan, alih-alih bepergian mengurusi proyek bangunan. Dan seharusnya pula, mereka sekeluarga bisa pergi bermain atau berwisata entah ke mana—sebagaimana yang pernah dijanjikan Ino beberapa saat lalu—bukannya hanya berdiam saja di rumah.

Namun tampaknya, Ino telah melupakan ide wisata dan malah keasyikan bermain balon bersama putranya di rumah.

Lihat saja duo _blonde_ yang semakin terlihat kompak itu. Si _Blonde_ Junior tengah berlarian senang dari ujung satu ke ujung ruangan lainnya sambil membawa sekumpulan balon, sementara si _Blonde_ Senior tertawa-tawa mengikutinya. Para _blonde_ itu tampak begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka seakan-akan dunia ini milik berdua dan keberadaan Sai tak lebih dari seonggok penonton.

Akan tetapi lelaki itu tak bisa memungkiri. Diam-diam ia merasa senang saat akhirnya Ino mendekat dan duduk menempel sambil bersandar manja di bahunya.

"Sibuk sekali, Papa," komentar Ino. Telunjuk usilnya iseng mencolek dagu sang suami.

"Hn." Hanya tanggapan ini yang bisa Sai berikan sementara ekspresi wajahnya masih tetap lempeng memandang layar laptop dengan khusyuk.

Ino mendekatkan kepalanya mengintip. "Sedang buat apa sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sai tak lekas menjawab. Ia lebih tertarik pada kepala pirang Ino yang kini hanya berjarak sekian senti dari hidungnya. Wangi _shampo_ Ino segera saja memenuhi indra penciuman Sai dan menerbangkan imajinasi lelakinya. Seakan sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya Sai tidak menghirupnya.

"Ini apa, Papa?" Ino memajukan kepalanya lebih dekat. Sepertinya ia sungguhan penasaran dengan aktivitas suaminya yang sejak pagi tak tergoyahkan.

Gerakan kepala Ino telah membuat helai-helai pirangnya berjatuhan. Tak ayal, tangan kanan Sai terangkat otomatis ingin menyentuh halusnya rambut Ino. Namun sayang, pria itu tak sempat berbuat lebih jauh karena kalah cepat dengan sang putra.

"Mamama."

"Ya, Sayang?"

Ino menoleh cepat dan membuat tangan Sai terhenti di udara. Lelaki itu sungguh tidak rela saat wangi helai pirang favoritnya menjauh begitu Ino menarik kepalanya. Namun apa daya jika atensi istrinya telah beralih seratus persen pada sang putra dan tersenyum memandanginya.

"Inojin masih ingin main balon dengan Mama?" Ino sengaja bertanya untuk melatih komunikasi putranya dengan bahasa verbal.

Inojin mengangguk. "Ya, Mamama." Tangan mungil balita itu bergerak-gerak memegangi tali balonnya, sementara mata birunya menatap penuh harap pada sang Mama. "Main bayon."

Sai yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa menghela napas dalam hati. Pria itu sangat paham jika _Blonde_ Senior di sampingnya ini lemah sekali dengan rayuan _Blonde_ Junior yang seperti itu. Ino tentu akan menyambut ajakan Inojin dengan segenap hati.

Benar saja, tak butuh dua detik bagi istrinya untuk segera bangkit dengan heboh dan menyusul Inojin bermain balon. _"Roger, Captain! Let's go~!"_

Tak lama kemudian, suara ramai mereka kembali terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

Sai menarik napas lagi. Ia menatap layar laptopnya lurus-lurus. Pada dasarnya, Sai bukan tipe pria yang suka ribut. Ia juga tidak pernah rewel dan menyukai ketenangan. Tapi kali ini, rasanya ia ingin sekali ikut ribut atau rewel.

Pria itu lalu memutuskan untuk berdehem.

"Ehm."

Sedetik. Dua detik. Empat detik berlalu. Ekor mata Sai melirik komplotan _blonde_ yang masih asyik dengan balon mereka. Oke, sepertinya Sai perlu berdehem lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan terdengar sangat disengaja. Mungkin supaya Ino lekas menangkap kodenya. "Ehm!"

"Ya, Papa?"

Hn, lega rasanya saat Ino akhirnya menolehkan wajahnya. Sai balas menatap Ino penuh atensi. Ucapnya perlahan, "... tidak lapar?"

"Eh?" Punggung Ino langsung menegak. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas televisi, lalu menatap suaminya heran. "Papa sudah lapar?"

Sai tidak menjawab, juga tidak mengurangi tatapannya pada Ino.

Yang ditatap pun segera tanggap. "Mau disiapkan makan siang sekarang, Papa?" tawar Ino. "Ah, atau mau cemilan dulu? Ada _cheese cake_ dan puding tomat ceri di kulkas," Ino menawarkan beberapa opsi.

Namun sebelum Sai menentukan pilihan, lagi-lagi ia disela.

"Papapa da acik."

Hn, kalimat ini.

Sai tak perlu menoleh atau memasang ekspresi heran seperti dahulu. Ia sudah lebih terbiasa dengan kalimat keramat yang kini menjadi andalan Inojin tiap kali mengajak ayahnya berkonfrontasi.

Mungkin balita _blonde_ itu kesal karena kegiatan bermain balon bersama sang Mama terinterupsi. Atau mungkin dia khawatir kalau jatah cemilannya akan direbut papanya. Inojin memang sangat menyukai keju-kejuan sejak Ino mengenalkannya jenis makanan olahan susu tersebut. Berbeda dengan Sai yang suka tahu-tahuan atau Ino yang suka puding-pudingan.

Atau bisa juga Inojin mencemooh seperti tadi karena menyadari niat tersembunyi Sai di balik rengekan minta makannya. Yah, mereka sama-sama laki-laki, 'kan?

"Kuenya saja," putus Sai pada akhirnya.

"Oke siap, Papa! Pesanan akan diantar~"

"Papapa da acik."

"Inojin, ayo ikut Mama ke _pantry_."

"Papapa da acik."

"Iya, Sayang, Papa memang _nggak_ asyik. Yuk ikut Mama." Keramaian mereka masih terus terdengar sampai ke ruang tengah.

Sai hanya bisa menarik napas. Mencoba tetap tenang dan sabar. Tapi bagaimana bisa terus-terusan sabar jika istrinya selalu dimonopoli? Bahkan ia kalah pesona oleh putranya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mamama."

" _Yes, Honey?"_

"Bayon Mamama acik."

Hah?

Sai nyaris tersedak oleh suapan _cheese cake_ -nya. Tadinya, ia sedang duduk tenang menekuri laptop sembari menikmati sepiring kue, tak jauh dari para komplotan _blonde_ yang masih betah bermain balon sambil mengobrol ringan. Lalu apa-apaan yang dikatakan putranya tadi? Balon Mama asyik?

Ino yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa-tawa. Ia justru ber- _high five_ ria dengan Inojin. "Anak Mama pintar! Main balon sama Mama memang asyik! Sayang sekali ya, Papa tidak suka main balon."

Hn?

Sebentar, sebentar. Bukannya Sai tidak suka main balon—apalagi main balon bersama Ino. Sai justru setuju dengan Inojin. Main balon dengan Ino memang kelihatannya asyik. Segala hal yang dilakukan bersama Ino―dan anak mereka—tentu akan selalu asyik.

Tapi saat ini Sai sudah tidak ingin ribut ataupun rewel seperti tadi. Dan ia memilih kembali berkonsentrasi. Dihabiskannya kue di piringnya dengan tenang sementara jari-jari pucatnya masih sibuk mengutak-atik _mouse_ dan tombol _keyboard_.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terasa menyembul dari sela pundak kirinya. Oh, astaga. Rupanya sekumpulan balon aneka warna.

Tatapan Sai beralih pada sosok mungil pembawa balon tersebut. Ia tersenyum. Tapi Inojin hanya balas memandang papanya datar. Balita _blonde_ itu membuang muka dan berjalan merambat pada pinggiran sofa melewati papanya.

"Hahaha," tawa merdu terdengar dari punggung Sai. "Inojin ingin main balon bersama Papanya," jelas Ino yang rupanya tengah bertumpu pada sandaran sofa tepat di belakang Sai. Sebelah tangannya terulur ke depan, memberikan balon hijau pada suaminya. "Boleh ya, Pa?"

Sai menatap uluran balon hijau dari Ino dan menerimanya sedikit ragu.

Benar bahwa ia sempat tertarik bermain balon―dan kelihatannya memang menyenangkan. Tapi ia tidak tahu pasti bagaimana kaidah bermain balon yang benar. Ia belum membaca buku sejenis "Petunjuk Bermain Balon Bersama Buah Hati" atau semacamnya, dan ia juga tidak ingat ada benda mainan bulat semacam itu dalam kenangan masa kecilnya.

Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Meniru yang dilakukan Ino? Berlari ke sana kemari sambil membawa balon hijau ini?

"Papapa."

Keduanya menoleh. Inojin berdiri di sana dengan mata biru yang menyipit tak suka.

"Oh, sepertinya dia tidak suka kau memegang balonnya," komentar Ino mencoba menerjemahkan arti tatapan Inojin.

Oke, Sai sudah terbiasa dengan posisinya yang selalu salah. Untungnya, dia sudah terlatih sabar. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, dia mengembalikan balon hijaunya pada Ino dan kembali menekuni laptopnya.

Ino tertawa lalu berbisik, "Jangan ngambek, Papa~"

Tidak, tentu saja Sai tidak ngambek.

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sai justru sangat berterima kasih pada Ino yang selalu menomorsatukan pertumbuhan putra mereka. Memastikan semua kebutuhannya dan mendampingi setiap proses berkembangnya. Ino tidak pernah mau ketinggalan dalam aktivitas sekecil apa pun bersama Inojin, termasuk menemaninya bermain.

Tak semua orang tua berkesempatan meluangkan waktu mereka untuk mengamati tumbuh kembang anaknya sendiri. Sai sendiri mengakui, dirinya tidak punya cukup waktu untuk itu. Dan ia mengakui pula jika ia sangat bergantung pada Ino.

Karena itulah, Sai tidak pernah keberatan. Pria itu tahu, semua yang dilakukan Ino adalah untuk kebaikan keluarga kecil mereka.

Tapi yah, terkadang, keegoisan Sai sebagai laki-laki telah membuatnya jadi bertindak lain.

.

.

.

.

Di tempatnya, Yamanaka Ino masih menahan tawa. Ia masih mengingat jelas ekspresi Sai saat disodori balon hijau tadi dan diprotes Inojin.

Sejatinya, Ino sangat paham akan masa lalu suram suaminya. Sai tumbuh besar seorang diri tanpa figur ayah. Ino mengerti hal demikian membuat Sai terkadang jadi ragu-ragu untuk bertindak seputar mengasuh anak. Sai tipe yang sangat berhati-hati. Pria itu tentu tidak ingin salah sikap atau menyakiti putranya.

Ino ingat, suaminya juga pernah mengatakan secara tersirat jika dirinya khawatir tidak dapat menjadi ayah yang baik. Padahal di mata Ino, Sai adalah ayah yang hebat bagi Inojin—sekaligus suami yang menakjubkan baginya.

Sai selalu sangat protektif pada keluarga kecilnya. Ino sendiri adalah tipe yang perfeksionis dan protektif, tapi ternyata Sai jauh lebih protektif. Meski kelihatannya tidak ikut bergabung, tapi Ino tahu jika Sai selalu memerhatikan mereka dan mengawasi keamanan di sekitar mereka.

Sebagaimana saat Ino membelikan Inojin kumpulan balon sebagai mainan barunya. Kala itu, Sai langsung menatap balon-balon itu dengan penuh selidik. Seakan ingin memastikan jika semua material dan partikel terkecilnya tidak membahayakan Inojin.

Mengingat semuanya membuat Ino terdorong untuk mendekap suaminya dari belakang. Tidak peduli Sai terkejut dengan dekapannya yang tak diduga-duga. Ino hanya ingin menyampaikan agar suaminya tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa pun. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Wanita itu bahkan sudah berniat menghadiahi suaminya kecupan saat balon lain tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka.

"Papapa."

Ino sontak memundurkan tubuhnya kala menyadari Inojin muncul dengan balon hitam yang disodorkannya pada Sai. Wanita itu segera paham. Sepertinya, Inojin merestui ayahnya dengan balon hitam, tapi tidak dengan balon hijau.

"Benar juga, ya. Inojin kan suka warna hitam. Sama persis seperti seseorang," komentar Ino sambil melirik suaminya penuh arti.

"Mamama." Inojin ganti mengulurkan balon berwarna ungu pada ibunya.

"Pintar!" Ino tertawa sambil mengacak rambut pirang putranya. "Putra Mama sudah pandai membedakan warna."

Ia memangku Inojin dan tiba-tiba berujar, "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita foto bertiga?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari anak dan suaminya, Ino sudah menyambar ponsel suaminya dengan gesit. "Ayo _selfie_!"

Tanpa aba-aba pula, wanita pirang itu langsung mengambil foto seenaknya.

"Lihat kamera, Inojin _Honey_."

Cekrek cekrek

Hanya dalam waktu singkat, empat foto sudah diambil.

"Duh, Papa kurang nempel nih. Ayo sini, Pa. Jangan jauh-jauh."

Sepuluh foto baru telah berhasil dijepret.

"Semuanya senyum ya. _Cheers~!_ "

Menyusul enam foto selanjutnya.

"Oke, sekarang pindah tempat ke teras samping, _guys_!" komando Ino seraya melenggang cantik bersama Inojin dalam gendongannya.

Sai mengerti, kalau istrinya sudah dalam mode _on fire_ seperti ini, jangan sekali-kali menolak titahnya. Sai sendiri memang tidak berniat membantah. Ia selalu senang menyaksikan semangat kedua _blonde_ itu. Dan lebih senang lagi saat keseruan para _blonde_ itu melibatkan dirinya.

Namun rupanya, keseruan berfoto telah membuat mereka terlena.

"Aaah! Papa! Balon-balon Inojin terbang!" Ino memekik kala ekor matanya menangkap kumpulan balon warna-warni yang tahu-tahu sudah melayang bebas di atas kepalanya.

Ternyata pemberat balon telah bergeser secara tidak sengaja dan menyebabkan beberapa balon terlepas ke udara. Beruntung, Sai cepat tanggap dan masih sempat menyelamatkan balon-balon sisanya.

Inojin yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu tampak termenung sejenak. Mungkin balita itu paham jika ia telah kehilangan sebagian mainannya. Mata birunya terpaku pada balon-balonnya yang terbang bebas di angkasa. Tangan kecilnya bergerak perlahan ke udara, seakan ingin meraih kembali balon-balonnya. "Bayon ..."

Ino segera memeluk putranya. "Tidak apa-apa, Sayang," ucapnya lembut. "Balonnya sudah terlanjur lepas. Nanti kita beli yang baru lagi ya. Tapi balon yang masih ada harus dipegang erat-erat."

Di tempatnya, Sai tercenung mendengar kata-kata Ino.

Semua yang sudah lepas dari genggaman memang bukan untuk diratapi. Tapi yang masih ada harus digenggam erat-erat. Dan kalimat ini membuat Sai teringat hal lain.

Di masa kecilnya dahulu, Sai tidak pernah merasakan kehangatan keluarga. Ia tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya memiliki ayah, ibu, orang tua, ataupun saudara. Tapi ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya sekarang.

Ia akan menjaga keluarga kecilnya dan menyayangi mereka melebih tetesan darahnya sendiri. Tidak akan dibiarkannya orang-orang yang paling dicintainya ini merasakan kepahitannya dahulu.

Pria itu tiba-tiba saja mendekap duo _blonde_ kesayangannya yang masih sibuk membicarakan balon dan membuat mereka terkejut.

"Papa?"

Duo _blonde_ itu memandanginya heran. Namun Sai semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Dekapan seorang ayah, suami, juga kepala keluarga. Dekapan yang menghangatkan, menenangkan, sekaligus menghadirkan rasa aman. "Papa menyayangi kalian."

Kali ini Ino tak menunda lagi untuk bergerak. Ia balas memeluk suami dan putranya lebih erat. "Kami juga menyayangi Papa," bisiknya dengan _aquamarine_ terpejam. "Sangat menyayangi Papa."

Beberapa saat lamanya mereka hanya saling memeluk. Berbagi kehangatan dan menyalurkan kasih sayang. Saling mendekap erat seakan tak ingin sedetik pun terlepas.

Namun agaknya, berbeda dengan sosok paling mungil yang berdesis pelan memanggil mamanya. "Mamama?"

" _Yes, Honey?"_ gumam Ino. Ia masih sangat betah memeluk dua jagoan kesayangannya.

"Papapa bau bau."

Ha?

Sontak Ino melepas pelukannya lalu melempar tatapan menuduh pada Sai. "Papa belum mandi dari pagi, 'kan?"

Sai memasang wajah datar. "Aku tidak bau," ujarnya dengan nada tak kalah datar.

Sejujurnya Sai memang belum mandi, tapi ia yakin seratus persen dirinya tidak bau. Ayah muda itu kembali merentangkan tangan. Ia masih ingin memeluk keluarga pertama yang dimilikinya.

"Papapa bau bau."

"Jangan dekat-dekat dulu, Papa. Kasihan Inojin. Anak kecil memang lebih peka dari orang dewasa," cegah Ino seraya menggendong Inojin. Duo _blonde_ itupun kompak memasang jarak padanya.

Wajah Sai semakin datar. Ia paham jika Ino selalu berpihak pada Inojin. Tapi ia juga sangat paham, ke mana putranya yang gemar memonopoli mamanya itu berpihak.

Sai melirik putranya yang kini juga balas meliriknya. Mata hitam dan mata biru mereka bertemu sengit.

Hoo, jangan kira Sai akan menyerah semudah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BELOM END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A.N:**

krik krik. ini apa, ini di mana, aku siapa (ditampol)

ehm pertama-tama ku mau ngucapin **selamat ulang tahun, divaaa**. seneng bangett masih bisa ngucapin met ultah di tahun ini (walau telat beberapa jam hiks). wish you a very happy birthday :3

also billion thanks to my inspiring sweetheart: **Reina Malik Gomez Kim Hadid**. i love you so damn much no matter what ;(

dan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk **semua yang udah mampir ke Shopping Day**! OMG nggak nyangka bangett bisa tembus 50 favorit dan 43 review untuk satu oneshot ringan ber-pairing SaiIno (nangis bombay pelukin satu-satu). thank youuuuh~! kalian ruarr byassaaah :3

moga bonus ringan ini masih bisa dinikmati yah (dan moga masih bisa berlanjut sebagaimana prekuelnya amiin) :*

soal foto, selfie, cekrek-cekrek, dll, semuanya credit to meme. trus soal balon, awalnya terinspirasi dari status fb tentang lagu balonku ada lima punya kak day 6 bulan-an lalu (lama amat ya) (ini draft emang udah dari tahun kemarin hiks) yang ternyata juga ada di meme, twitter, dsb (ide pasaran wkwk)

hoiyah maaf bangettt lama ga nongol, sekalinya nongol malah krik krik begini. dan maapp banget masih pake judul fict yang lama (miskin ide) (dibuang ke pelukan orochi)

aku tebus pakai omake deh :(

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yamanaka Ino sedang menggosok gigi di depan wastafel saat mata birunya menangkap bayangan sang suami yang bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi tepat di belakangnya.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sudah lewat beberapa detik, tapi Sai tak jua mengatakan apa-apa. Pria itu hanya berdiri tegak melipat tangan dan terlihat sedang menunggu dengan sabar.

Ino kembali meneruskan adegan sikat giginya sementara mata mereka masih saling memandang di dalam cermin diselingi suara gesekan sikat gigi dan percikan air.

Putra mereka berdua, Yamanaka Inojin, memang sudah tertidur lebih dulu sejak beberapa saat lalu. Mungkin balita itu kelelahan usai bermain balon seharian penuh. Agak aneh memang, biasanya anak kecil akan cepat sekali bosan dengan satu jenis mainan. Namun kesukaan Inojin pada balon masih bertahan hingga beberapa waktu lamanya.

Ino baru bisa menarik napas lega saat Inojin pada akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Tadinya, Ino sempat khawatir jika Inojin bakal betah bermain balon sampai pagi. Syukurlah, kini balita _blonde_ -nya itu sudah terlelap nyaman di tempat tidur khususnya dan Ino bisa membersihkan diri untuk bersiap tidur.

Usai menyelesaikan adegan gosok gigi dan membasuh wajah untuk terakhir kali, Ino meraih handuk mungil di dekat wastafel untuk mengeringkan wajahnya. Namun saat ia mengusapkan handuk hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya, sesuatu terasa melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"Ino."

Suara berat itu terdengar dekat sekali dengan telinga Ino. Ia juga seakan bisa merasakan hembusan napas yang menerpa pelan kulit kepalanya. Wanita itu masih mengusapkan handuk perlahan-lahan pada dahi, pipi, hingga dagunya. "Ya, Sayang?"

Tak ada tanggapan selain gerak kepala hitam yang kemudian rebah di bahu kanan Ino. Helaian gelapnya menggesek lembut kulit bahu dan leher wanita _blonde_ tersebut.

Ino mengusap handuknya lagi lebih lambat. "Ada apa, Sai?"

"Sekarang giliranku bermain balon."

Hah?

"Aaah~" Handuk mungil Ino tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai. Tak lama berselang, potongan kain lainnya ganti menyusul.

O-ow.

Main balon di kamar mandi sampai pagi? Hmm, kelihatannya seru juga.

 **udah fin kok.**


End file.
